1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector for electrically connecting with a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a coaxial connector having a movable terminal for adjusting the distance between the coaxial connector and the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Utility Patent No. M328713 issued to SHIH on Mar. 11, 2008 discloses a coaxial connector for electrically connecting with a printed circuit board. The coaxial connector includes a terminal having a first part and a second part. The first part has a front mating portion and a rear receiving socket having a tubular inner surface. The second part is received in the rear receiving socket and extends outwardly from the receiving socket. The second part has a substantially cylindrical surface abutting against the tubular inner surface of the rear receiving socket. The rear receiving socket also has a protruding portion resisting against the inserted portion.
Distances between the coaxial connector and the printed circuit board vary from one another, therefore it is necessary that the extension of the contact terminal thereof can be adjusted to fit the actual requirements. Without such an adaptability, it would be difficult to have the coaxial connector mounted to the printed circuit board if the extension is too short to meet the requirement.
Hence, an improved coaxial connector is needed to solve the above problem.